


The Big Man Does The Big Pisso

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Milking, Piss, im drinking all of this delicious pee yumyummyum, piss milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Pisso and Miaya Gekkogahara are finally done with their wedding. Instead of going on to have a great honeymoon, they find themselves in the clutches of the force of... despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Man Does The Big Pisso

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo you're a lad that Yearn's for a treat ohhhh you big boy you, you're in for a real man meal

Wedding day. Finished, over, done. It ended with a bang. Partying. Dancing to every Windows XP noise. Tons of cake and Ruruka’s confections. Almost everybody left the building earlier and it’s currently in the wee hours of the morning. Scattered decorations adorn the floor, but that isn’t the focal point of the room.

 

Instead, the first thing Monokuma notices when stepping into the room is the newlywed couple Kizakura and Miaya passed out on the floor in a puddle of piss.

 

“HOLY BUCKETS OF YAOI,” Monokuma shouts as he notices the married talents, “WHAT IS THIS?~”

 

-

 

When Kizakura wakes up, the first thing he does is lick the floor. Still in a groggy daze, he doesn’t realize that he’s just licking hardened cement.

 

“OI, WHAT TEH FOCK IS THIS??” Kizakura yells. “THIS ISN’T MIAYA’S PISS!”

 

Kizakura rolls around a little bit before looking around the room. His Brand-New wife isn’t in the room. A single bead of sweat rolls down Kizakura’s temple. _Where’s my wife?_ , Yoichi asks himself. _I could’ve sworn I was just in a pool of her sweet sweet piss…_

 

As he begins to further examine the room, he notices some an entire wall missing. In its place there are metal bars that run from the ceiling to the floor. There’s also a monitor in the top right corner of the room. At once, Kizakura realizes where he is.

 

He’s in Monokuma’s grasp.

 

-

 

As soon as Miaya wakes up, she pees. She looks to the right, and instantly notices Monokuma standing next to her.

 

“O shit waddup,” Miaya’s computer moniter says.

 

“Upupupupu?~ You weren’t supposed to wake up so soon…~” replies Monokuma.

 

Miaya cocks her head to the right. 

 

“Well, I’m awake now. Where’s Kizakura-san? I began peeing since I thought he was opening his mouth and waiting for me to wake up, but he isn’t here at all…”

 

Monokuma uses his ballpaw to stroke his squishy chin, and then decides that there would be no harm in answering the former SHSL therapist. He chuckles a little bit, and then explains to Miaya.

 

“I was going to plunge you and your husband into despair by depriving him of piss. You would be forced to watch, and you wouldn’t be able to water that thirsty little flower. It doesn’t matter that you’re with me now,” Monokuma pointed to the wall of monitors in front of him, “because now you can just watch your husband go insane with *me*! Upupupupupupupupu!~”

 

Suddenly, the door breaks. A stream of pressurized yellow fluid takes the door down with the force of a fire hose. Monokuma sticks his tongue out and licks the droplets of liquid that strayed onto his face. Immediately, he begins to sizzle. Bits of steam begin to curl off of his body and sparks fly out everywhere. 

 

The bear explodes.

 

Miaya Gekkogahara jumps up and down (but only in her silly imagination because she is on the floor and not in a wheelchair and is a disabled person) and tries to hug Kizakura but instead flops on the floor like a fish deprived of water.

 

Kizakura picks up Miaya and immediately puts her head to his man teet. He lactates piss out of it, and she slurps it all up like a hungry babby. “No fear, for your piss drinker is here,” Kizakura says. 

 

As Miaya is not in her wheelchair and instead sucking the whole fat piss from Kizakura’s ripe pectoral gland, she cannot speak but if she could she would definitely say, “u saved me” or perhaps “why can we never remember the taste of mathers milk husband”. 

 

There are no words between them in the tender moments while Miaya Feeds.

 

_lglLUGUGLLLGuLGULGULGULG LGUB GLU GLU MMMMMMMMMMMMM_ Miaya thinks.

 

Kizakura throws her on the floor.

 

“OK my wife i love you so much please piss out eighteen foldable inches so i can mix it with this good ol’ flask o’ fuckenin’ vohdkuh.” 

 

Miaya squirts out a steady stream of her own piss and Kizakura drinks it out of a juice box mixed with his yummy vohdkuh.

 

“What a great honeymoon husband who needs friends when they can not have your pe e instead trolololololol”

 

**_th eend_ **

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the dr_en bot/crack rp on twitter we had a wedding for miaya and kizakura and i was the priest it was very dramatic and i cried in call
> 
> twitter and tumblr is hoshimoris and the dr crack rp account is ruruka_en i dont actually know how to use ao3 so please send your hate mail to there


End file.
